


Nezvaný host

by thewhatever



Series: Eruri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Universe, Day 3, Eruri Week 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Smut, teenage years
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Dávno zapomenuté setkání.Eruri Week 2020, Day 3: Teenage Years
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Nile Dok & Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nezvaný host

Bylo to už vážně dlouho, co se Erwin naposledy dostal do Mitras. Zdejší atmosféra se podstatně lišila od jiných měst, převážně těch v hradbě Rose či dokonce Maria. Ulice byly celé dny plné lidi, nikoliv však hrajících si dětí, zapáleně diskutujících hloučků dělníků nebo starších dam u stánků přesvědčujících kolemjdoucí o nejvyšší kvalitě a čerstvosti zeleniny, kterou prodávaly. Tady všichni jenom někam spěchali. Erwin si ale nepřipadal nesvůj, možná mu tohle jistým způsobem imponovalo i víc než ten spíše venkovský druh ruchu. Připadal si tady více sám sebou, doufal, že jednou, třeba ne až v tak daleké budoucnosti, bude také mezi těmi spěchajícími důstojníky, kteří sem přijeli něco řešit s královými zástupci. Měl ambice vyšplhat se až na pozici Velitele celé Průzkumnické legie. Dnes to ale nebyl jeho úspěch, který sem přijel slavit.

„Už jsem zapomněl, jak je tady všude draho,“ uchechtl se toho pozdního odpoledne, když seděl u stolu v jedné z rušnějších hospod v centru.

„Neplatí vám dost?“ zeptal se pobaveně černovlásek od pohledu ve stejném věku, který seděl naproti němu. Pod nosem a na bradě mu rašilo řídké strniště.

„Neplatí skoro vůbec,“ zasmál se Erwin a následně poděkoval servírce, která před ně postavila jejich půllitry. „Tak na to tvoje povýšení. Gratuluju, Nile,“ prohlásil k přípitku a přiťukli si, než se oba mohutně napili. Blížilo se léto, s každým dnem se oteplovalo, takže byla žízeň. „Nikdy jsem netipoval, že by ses zrovna ty hrnul do vedoucích pozic.“

„To víš, přilepším si,“ řekl Nile s úšklebkem, „ale nejde přece o nic až zase tak velkého. Budu mít pod sebou tým deseti lidí, není to, jako bych dostal na starost celý okres.“

„Ale něco to je. Nečekal bych, že zrovna u Policie z tebe už v devatenácti udělají poddůstojníka. To musíš být nejmladší, ne?“

„Nejspíš jo. No já spíš koukám, že zrovna ty jsi tam u vás pořád jenom řadový. Myslel jsem, že v tuto dobu budeš už pomalu velitelem,“ uchechtl se Nile a napil se. „Ostatně, být v Legii už skoro tři roky a neumřít je samo o sobě na nějaké vyznamenání, ne?“

„Bohužel,“ přitakal Erwin s povzdechem, ale na svého kamaráda se pousmál. Byla to pravda. Smutná pravda, ale pořád pravda, se kterou se každý Průzkumník prostě musel smířit. „Každopádně, jestli všechno půjde tak, jak má, taky bych se mohl toho povýšení brzy dočkat,“ přiznal nakonec, „stejně za Harrise dělám půlku věcí já,“ dodal s úšklebkem a znovu sáhl po svém pivu.

„No mně je celou dobu jasné, že to tam máš pod palcem i bez oficiální hodnosti,“ rozesmál se Nile a Erwina napodobil – i on opět zvedl svou sklenici k ústům.

Konverzace nevázla a mladí pánové si brzy objednávali další kolo. Protože se ale první povýšení slušelo řádně oslavit a Erwin sem přece nejel jen tak pro nic za nic, nezůstali jen u piva a během večera se propracovali i k několika panákům rumu. Dlouho se neviděli, takže měli neustále co probírat a čas rychle ubíhal. Ven se, značně podnapilí, vypotáceli až mezi posledními. Čerstvý, chladnější vzduch jim mohl udělat jenom dobře.

„Trefíš vůbec? Nemám tě jít doprovodit?“ smál se Nile. Erwin vehementně mávl rukou.

„V pohodě, to zvládnu. Rád jsem tě viděl, Nile.“

„Nápodobně,“ řekl Nile s úsměvem. Typicky opilecky nemotorně se krátce objali, poplácali po zádech a už jen s několika slovy na rozloučenou se oba rozešli každý na jinou stranu. V ulicích bylo i na takhle pozdní hodinu docela živo, na rozdíl od odpoledne vypadala však většina osob buď podezřele, nebo byly od pohledu také na cestě domů z nějaké hospody. Vzhledem ke stavu Erwina samotného ho ale okolí příliš neznepokojovalo. Soustředil se jenom na to, aby opravdu trefil do nedalekého hostince, kde měl na dnešní noc zamluvený pokoj. Naštěstí to nebylo příliš daleko, takže nedostal mnoho příležitostí zamotat se v uličkách, a do patnácti minut tak opravdu do pokoje dorazil. Byla to nepříliš prostorná místnost s jednou postelí, nevelkou skříní, malým stolem a židlí. Žádný přepych, ale bylo to všechno, možná i víc, co Erwin takhle na přespání potřeboval. Zavřel za sebou dveře a zamkl si, než si s trochou obtíží rozepl košili a tu následně přehodil přes opěradlo židle. Zvenku byl otevřeným oknem slyšet nějaký hluk. Křik a dupot, jako by se někde tady v okolí prohánělo stádo volů. Hlavou Erwinovi prošla myšlenka, že by se možná měl jít umýt, aby mimo jiné taky aspoň trochu vystřízlivěl, než půjde spát. Ta procházka mu pomohla, ale pořád si připadal docela mimo. Byl však po celém dni unavený, takže to nakonec dnes viděl už jen na těch pár kroků k posteli. Jenže než svůj plán stačil zrealizovat, jeho pozornost upoutaly zvuky u okna. A vykulil oči, když viděl ruce, které se pevně chytily za parapet. Vždyť se ten pokoj přece nacházel v prvním patře! A trvalo jen pár vteřin, než se dovnitř vyškrábala celá postava.

„Kam kurva zmizel?! Viděl jsem ho, že zahnul sem!“ bylo slyšet hrubý mužský hlas zvenčí, zatímco udýchaný tmavovlásek udělal krok od okna. A až potom si všiml, že tři metry před ním na něj hleděl přinejmenším překvapený Erwin. To i ten kluk zamrzl v pohybu a zůstal na něj polekaně zírat. Erwin si v první chvíli myslel, že šlo o dítě, ale hlas narušitele ho vyvedl z omylu:

„Hlavně drž klapačku,“ řekl výhružně polohlasem a v jeho ruce se díky světlu z pouličního osvětlení zablýskla čepel malého, ale nepochybně ostrého nože. Podle výšky by Erwin toho kluka soudil maximálně na dvanáct let, na to měl ale příliš hluboký hlas. Určitě mu muselo být alespoň patnáct. Na rysy ve tváři se Erwinovi takhle z relativní dálky v přítmí místnosti špatně soustředilo, natož když se mu kvůli alkoholu motala hlava. Nakonec poslechl a mlčel, jen si nezvaného hosta prostě prohlížel. A snažil se nějak pochopit situaci. Kluk rychle vyhlídl z okna, když se hlasy a dupot zvenčí zase začaly vzdalovat. Okno pak zavřel a ráznými kroky přešel ke stolu, kde shrábl sirky a zapálil svíčku. „Potřebuju tady zůstat,“ řekl.

„Pardon?“ vypadlo z Erwina, který už dokonce začal pracovat i s možností, že se mu tohle celé jen zdálo. Znovu si toho kluka prohlédl. Určitě mu bylo aspoň patnáct. Na hubeném těle mu viselo umolousané oblečení, zašpiněnou měl i tvář, jako by někde spadl na prašnou zem. Ten rozhodně nevyrůstal v některém z honosných domů v okolí. Ústa měl mladík mírně pootevřená a nějak se neměl k odpovědi. Jako by i jemu se světlem v místnosti teprve teď došlo, kde se nacházel. Ocelové oči s hlubokými pytli pod nimi zíraly několik dlouhých vteřin na Erwinovu odhalenou hruď, než se znovu vyšplhaly k jeho obličeji. Mladík naprázdno polkl.

„Potřebuju tady zůstat,“ opakoval o malinko slabším hlasem, než mluvil doposud. Pohled měl mírně vyjukaný, ale s tím se mísila také nebojácnost, odhodlání udělat cokoliv, co bylo třeba. Trochu jako divoké zvíře zahnané do kouta. Erwin zhluboka vydechl. Nebyl si jistý, ale asi chvíli i zadržoval dech. Teprve teď se výrazněji pohnul. Udělal k tmavovláskovi jeden krok. Ten se nyní naopak ani nehnul a jen Erwina ostražitě sledoval.

„Proč tě hledali?“ zajímalo blonďáka. Mladík se zamračil. Pár vteřin váhal nad odpovědí.

„Nemám tu co dělat, řekněme.“ Erwin mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Tady ve městě?“

„Tady na povrchu.“

„Ah,“ vydechl Erwin a pozvedly se mu koutky úst. „Vojenská policie?“

„Hn. Dva jsem složil, ale šest jich fakt nedám.“ Erwin zaujatě povytáhl obočí. Tohle na něj udělalo dojem. Znovu si mladíka přeměřil pohledem. Bylo neuvěřitelné, že někdo takhle _maličký_ by přepral dva vojáky. Z nějakého důvodu mu ale věřil. Podzemní město určitě nebylo místo pro slabé. Ne že by však měl vlastní zkušenost.

„Rozumím,“ řekl a přikývl. „Určitě tě tady ale nenechám, když kolem mě budeš mávat nožem,“ uchechtl se a přistoupil k menšímu ještě blíž. Natáhl ruku pro zbraň. Mladíkovou tváří problesklo překvapení. Asi vůbec neočekával, že by nakonec vážně zůstat mohl. To pak vzápětí nahradil váhavý výraz. Podíval se na svůj nůž a potom Erwinovi do očí. Nebesky modrá ho přesvědčila, nože se, ač trochu neochotně, opravdu vzdal. Erwin jej odložil na stůl. „Zuj si boty,“ přikázal. „Musím si ověřit, že nemáš další zbraně,“ dodal na vysvětlenou, když se setkal s mladíkovým nechápavým výrazem. Tmavovlásek poslechl i tentokrát. Okopané boty nic neskrývaly. „Tak ještě kapsy,“ zamumlal Erwin a jal se to zkontrolovat sám. Mladík sebou cukl, ale nakonec zůstal stát bez hnutí, jako solný sloup, když velké ruce prohledávaly kapsy u jeho ošoupaných kalhot a následně trochu nemotorně hmataly kolem jeho pasu a boků, kdyby snad něco schovával za opaskem. Erwina až překvapilo, jak bylo to na první pohled křehké tělo ve skutečnosti pevné. Když vtom jeho opilé ruce omylem hmátly, kam vlastně nezamýšlely. Užuž mu ze rtů automaticky utíkala omluva, jenže v tu chvíli tmavovlásek… zasténal. Krátce, tiše. Ale zasténal. A v ten okamžik těžko říct, kdo z toho byl v šoku víc. V mladíkově rozkroku, kam Erwin nechtěně sáhnul, se rýsovala výrazná boule. Erwin z toho místa zvedl pohled k jeho obličeji a jejich vykulené pohledy se střetly. O vteřinu později ho mladík prudce odstrčil, až Erwin ve svém současném stavu zavrávoral, a sám o dva kroky ustoupil.

„Jdi do hajzlu, ty perverzáku,“ štěkl podrážděně. I v pouhém světle jedné svíčky však bylo jasně vidět, jak jeho tváře zahanbením zrudly.

„Omlouvám se, tohle jsem neměl v úmyslu,“ řekl Erwin upřímně. Pobaveně mu však jiskřily oči. „Ale nevypadáš, že by ti to až tolik vadilo,“ neodpustil si poznamenat.

„Kreténe. Taky se tu jen tak takhle producíruješ polonahý,“ prskal mladík rozhořčeně. Neúspěšně se snažil skrýt rozpaky.

„Z nějakého důvodu jsem holt neočekával, že mi sem někdo vleze oknem,“ uchechtl se Erwin. Zakroutil hlavou a vykročil k posteli, na kterou se posadil. Začal si zouvat boty.

„Pro tohle jsem fakt nepřišel,“ řekl mladík, aby o tom snad nemohly nastat žádné pochybnosti. Erwin po něm blýsknul dalším pobaveným pohledem, na to, jak tam rozpačitě přešlapoval z jedné nohy na druhou, ty uhrančivé oči poprvé sklopené k podlaze.

„Škoda,“ utrousil pak, jakoby nic. Věděl, že by tohle říkat neměl, ale nemohl si pomoct. Zajímala ho reakce. Těsně potom se jejich pohledy znovu střetly. Mladík vypadal zmateně, asi netušil, jak si to má vlastně vyložit. Něco v Erwinových očích ho však přimělo přejít k posteli také. Posadil se na ni z druhé strany, než seděl blonďák. Opatrně, stále nejistý. A Erwin sám trochu znejistěl, vyschlo mu v krku. Byl opilý, tohle nebyl dobrý nápad, říkal si v duchu. Ani se však nepohnul, když se hubené prsty začaly dotýkat jeho stehen. Tmavovlásek zjevně nebyl jediný se splašenými hormony. Vtom se líbali, hluboce a vášnivě, strženi tou náhlou, nečekanou přitažlivostí. Mladíkovy ruce velmi brzy začaly hledat zapínání Erwinových kalhot. Erwin navázal tam, kde skončil před chvílí. Dlaněmi přejížděl po těle svého momentálního milence, kam jen dosáhl, a nemohl by popřít, že se mu líbilo, na co sahal. Mladík nebyl pouhá kost a kůže, oblečení, kterého ho i Erwin začal na oplátku zbavovat, schovávalo pevné svaly. Ne takové, jaké si Erwin odnášel z vojenského výcviku, hlavně podpořené dostatkem výživy, ale i tak byla radost je prozkoumávat. Nedotýkali se jemně a pomalu, uspěchaně jeden z druhého stáhli všechno oblečení. Tmavovlásek div Erwinovi neprokousl svými ostrými zuby ret. Erwin z něj na oplátku vyloudil další zasténání, když mu na krku svými ústy vytvořil nepřehlédnutelnou modřinku. Mladík vzrušením hlasitě vydechoval, když se posunul ještě blíž k blonďákovi, natiskl se na něj, tělo na tělo, a svým rozkrokem se o něj několikrát nadrženě otřel. A tak Erwin jeho nevyslovené žádosti vyhověl. Rukou sklouzl k němu do klína a začal jeho erekci přímo dráždit. Tmavovlásek zalapal po dechu a nechal se poddajně zatlačit do lehu, na záda. Jeho tvrdý penis obklopila horká ústa a on si překryl svou pusu rukou, aby utlumil další obscénní sténání. Prsty druhé ruky pevně stiskl prostěradlo. Erwin nebyl schopný dlouhodobě udržovat pravidelný rytmus, ve kterém druhého uspokojoval, ale to nevybouřenému mladíkovi podle všeho příliš nevadilo. Sám pohyboval boky vstříc, aby došel toho, co chtěl. Nestál o žádné průtahy. Nestěžoval si, když Erwin svou pusu opět nahradil rukou, stačilo mu, že udržoval rychlé tempo. Erwin sledoval, jak se mladík celý napnul a jak se jeho nohy lehce chvěly, když zanedlouho se zasténáním došel vytouženého orgasmu. Zrychleně dýchal, oči ještě dobrou půlminutu zavřené. Erwinova dlaň ho líně hladila po vnitřní straně stehna, dokud se tmavovlásek nevzpamatoval. Jeho oči pořád žhnuly a beze slova se jal oplatit laskavost. Vzal Erwinovu erekci do úst, a přestože ji nedokázal ani zdaleka pojmout celou, rozhodně to stačilo na to, aby Erwin lapal po dechu a sem tam i vzrušeně zavzdychal. Prsty zapletl do temných vlasů a užíval si vlny už dlouho neprožité slasti, které se mu s pomocí toho šikovného jazyku a rozpálených úst rozlévaly do celého těla. Neuvědomil si, že by mohl mladíka varovat, a tak se mu udělal částečně do pusy, částečně na obličej – to jak se menší začal rychle odtahovat. Ani nebyla šance, aby mezi nimi po tom, co se právě tak najednou stalo, zavládlo nějaké rozpačité ticho. Erwin se po svém vyvrcholení cítil ještě ospalejší než předtím. Zmohl se už jenom na to, aby svému společníkovi nabídl svou košili. Nic lepšího na utření tady totiž neměl, a tak mu nezbylo nic jiného než ji obětovat. Jen co se pak sám dal trochu do pořádku a jeho hlava padla na polštář, spokojeně usnul, hřejivé tělo lehce natisknuté na tom jeho.

Kocovina mu ráno určitě příliš nepomohla v tom, aby si rychle rozvzpomněl, co se to proboha před pár hodinami odehrálo. Po nočním návštěvníkovi však nebylo ani vidu, ani slechu, Erwin byl v místnosti sám. Okno bylo otevřené. Že se mu to celé nezdálo potvrzovala jen jeho zničená košile. Ještěže měl s sebou druhou.

O třináct let později, tou dobou už jakožto jeden z předních důstojníků Průzkumnické legie, našel Erwin v Podzemním městě muže, který ho svým umem s 3DMG naprosto uchvátil. Nepotkal dosud nikoho, kdo by svištěl vzduchem s takovou lehkostí a elegancí. A když se na moment jeho modré oči střetly s těmi uhrančivými, barvy ocele, na vteřinu zatajil dech. Okamžitě věděl, že tohle nebylo jejich první setkání.


End file.
